What Might Have Been
by Smiles1998
Summary: Justin is a successful model. What happens when Heather comes back asking for a chance she gave up. Mainly for CharlieHarperFan88.  Summary Bad. Story Good. My first Songfic.


**This is for CharlieHarperFan88. Hope you guys like it. **

**Song: What Might Have Been. **

**By: Little Texas.**

**Couple: Justin/Heather.**

**Sure I think about you know and then. But it's been a long long time. I've got a good life now I moved on.**

A tall, tan man. With black hair, blue eyes, and a buff physique. His name was Justin. He sat pool side. Reading. A mansion lay in the back. All memories lay in the past. Except one. A girl he used to date back in High School.

Heather was her name. She was a sight to see. Tall, Pale skin, Silver Eyes, Long Raven Hair that flowed to her mid-back, and a voice of an angel.

They were the talk of their day. That was until Alejandro came along.

He was also tall and tan. But he had long dark brown hair and lime green eyes.

He swooped in and took Heather right from Justin.

He has moved on. He became a successful male model.

Last he heard of Heather was about 2 years ago from his friend Geoff.

He said that Alejandro and Heather got married shortly after High school.

It has been 5 years since he heard or seen any bit of Heather.

**So when you cross my mind. I try not to think about What Might have been.**

When Ever he thought of Heather he couldn't help but think what would've happen if Heather and he had gotten Married.

Family.

A good Life.

Happiness.

**Cause that was then. That we have taken different roads. We can't go back again, There's no use givin' in. And there's no way to know What Might Have Been. **

"Master Justin someone is here to see you." An elderly man said.

"Thanks George" he said putting down his book. When he walked in he saw someone he never thought he see again.

Heather.

"Hi Justin." She said. Her looks never faded.

"Heather. Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you. I wanted to tell you that Alejandro cheated on me. Again. I want to see if you'll give me another chance." She smiled sweetly.

"Let's catch up first." He said leading her into the living room.

**We could sit and talk about it all night long. And wonder why we didn't last. **

They talked for hours. They talked about life after high school. Why they never lasted. And how much they hated Alejandro.

You could feel the spark in the room.

**Yes, They might be the best days we will ever know. But we will have to leave them in the past. So try not to think about What Might Have Been.**

"Remember that summer in Hawaii. Our kiss under the palm trees." She sighed dreamily.

"Yeah best summer ever."

"What do you think would've happened if we got married?" she asked.

" I guess we would have lived a happy, successful life, with a possible family." He looked right in her eyes.

"Yeah. I would have liked that." She looked very happy.

**Cause That was then, That we had taken different roads. We can't go back again, There's no use givin' in. And there's no way you know, What Might Have Been.**

"I wish I could go back in time and turn down Alejandro. Just so I could be with you." She said taking his hands.

"Justin. Please. Please take me back. I never should have done what I did. I want a life with you. Not Alejandro." She pleaded.

Justin thought about it.

**That same old look in your eyes, It's a Beautiful Night. I'm so tempted to stay.**

Her eyes looked as beautiful as ever. All the memories from High School came back.

Their first date.

The time they became Homecoming King and Queen.

Being named Junior Prom King and Queen.

Their kiss under the palm trees in Hawaii.

As much as he loved her. He couldn't do it.

As much as he wants to say yes. He can't.

**But too much has come by. We should just say Goodbye, Then turn and walk away.**

"Heather. I love You so much. But I can't say yes."

"Why?"

"Are you still with Alejandro?"

"I'm filing for a divorce."

"Heather. Too much has happened between us. To let this happen."

**And try not to think about What Might Have Been.**

"Justin. I love you. Not Alejandro." She looked me dead in the eye.

"I know**. ** But I need to believe this true."

"It is true!" she demanded

**Cause that was then, That we had taken different roads. **

"Tell you what. If it's really true as soon as you get a divorce give me a call."

"Ok." I lead her to the door.

**We can't go back again, There's No use givin' in. **

I watched her leave. I shed a tear. No. We'll never know what might have happened if I married Heather after High School.

**And there's no way you know What Might Have Been. **

But. I think I might know what could happen if what she says is true.

She waved goodbye. I waved back.

**No we'll never Know, **

Part of me is hoping this is true about what she said.

The other is praying for that poor sap Alejandro who made Heather mad.

We'll never know what might have been. But the fun in future is guessing.

**What Might Have Been…**

No. We'll never know What Might Have Been.

**Done. **

**So this is my first songfic.**

**Mainly for CharlieHarperFan88.**

**Tell that button what you think.**

**P.S. I'll hopefully to get the Next Chapter of How Long Island Changed my Life. (For the Better.) up by Wednesday.**

**Smiles1998 is out! PEACE!**


End file.
